A protocol model is generated on the basis of messages input through a server or a client and transition information between the messages. Further, the protocol model may be used to analyze performance and vulnerabilities of a network protocol.
According to a conventional method for generating a protocol model, a protocol model has been generated by analyzing a sample input value for protocol test or a trace. The conventional method requires experts on the corresponding protocol. Further, the conventional method requires a manual operation to generate the sample input value or generate the trace. Further, the conventional method is difficult to have a state machine with extensive coverage because the range of sample input or network trace input is frequently used by humans.